


The Stork Dropped By

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddy Matt, Baby Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, ambiguous ending, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playboy is all fun and games until it results in a little surprise.</p>
<p>Now, now it's not so fun. </p>
<p>It's terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stork Dropped By

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16743399#cmt16743399

The phone rang in the middle of the night. Foggy startled and answered with out checking. 

"Franklin Nelson speaking ." He groaned. 

"Foggy..." He sat up with a start. 

"Matt?" He said surprised. He hadn't spoken with his best-former friend in months. 

"Foggy, I need your help." He was speaking quietly. "Can you come over?"

"Where are you?" He was already up and getting dressed. 

"My place. I need-I know it's a lot but please. I trust you." Foggy took a cab over. He ran up the stairs and was about to pound on the door when the door opened. Matt was in the frame, hair askew and dressed in house clothing. "Matt?"

"Foggy. I-come in." Foggy went in, getting angry at the perfectly fine Matt. 

"Foggy, I'm sorry. I know I was a bit lax but I'm just a bit shocked." Matt said as he ran his hand over his face. "I don't know who else to ask." He sighed. "But I need you and I trust you." He walked into his living room. Foggy almost tripped on his feet when he saw a baby lying in a bassinet. 

"Matt, is that-"

"She said he was mine. Her heart was beating steady but she was a social worker." He lifted up a document to him. "This is the birth certificate and more paper. My name is on them."

"Buddy, I'm not sure what to do here." 

"..I'm not sure what to do either. I just needed to call someone." Help, Foggy realized. Foggy walked closer. The little bundle was dressed in green, a tiny hand curled and the other splayed by its side. Foggy ran a hand over the baby's brow. The baby shifted. 

"Does he have a name?"

"No. He's officially Baby Boy, but that can be changed." So the mother left without naming him. Post Partum? He wondered but didn't think anything badly. He didn't know her circumstance. 

"You want to name him?"

"If-If he's mine, after my dad." Matt said simple. "And you, if you don't mind. I know we haven't spoken but you mean a lot to me, Foggy. You are one of the most important people in my life." 

"Jack Foggy Murdock is an awful name." Matt smiled. 

"But Jonathan Franklin Murdock isn't." Foggy snorted and frowned when the baby gave a whine. 

"Jack?"

"Jacky for a bit." 

"He has your nose, so I am certain he is yours." And it was true, the broad nose was a miniature clone of Matt's.

"What-What does he look like?" The voice was soft and so very careful. If he was mine. Matt was open to the possibility. How alone was Matt? Foggy wondered.

"Dark hair, shockingly plentiful, he is a newborn so it's kind of hard to describe beyond "wrinkly potato" but he has your nose and maybe the Murdock fists, his skin is dark like - hmmm I want to say like Claire's but that doesn't help...but he's dark skinned. I can't tell his eye color right now." Matt smiled and nodded. He looked overwhelmed. 

"Can you bring him to me?" Foggy nodded and picked up the baby. He - Jacky sighed softly and didn't make a sound before he placed him in Matt's arms. A hand traced the small face gently and so carefully. 

Foggy picked up the folder that Matt had said. He looked at the birth certificate. Baby Doe Pierre. 

"Mom is Quinn PIerre. Do you know the name?" Matt frowned then a light of recognition came across it. 

"Yeah. I know her. He can be mine." Confirmation enough then. 

"Jonathan Franklin Pierre Murdock."

"You have any supplies?" Matt waved to a small bundle. 

"Not much but formula and infant diapers. The social worker dropped it off with him." Jacky gave a soft sigh and Matt smiled at the sound.

"Enough for the night?" 

"Yeah." 

"Come on let's get some sleep then, we gotta buy some stuff first thing in the morning." Matt didn't move

"Foggy, should I keep him?" Matt said softly. His voice was afraid but filled with regret. "My life-It wouldn't be fair."

"Do you want to give him up?"

"No, but he has a chance of being adopted as a baby. A really good chance. I could find a family."

"Matt. Don't do anything you'd regret."

"It wouldn't be fair." Matt said and a tear fell down his face.


End file.
